NSILA-s is an insulin-like peptide which reacts with its own receptor and the insulin receptor. NSILA-s is elevated in about 40% of patients with hypoglycemia and non-islet cell tumors. NSILA-s is low in hypopituitary loses of growth hormone (GH); however, NSILA-s does not appear to respond acutely to changes in endogenous GH.